luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Skill Build 2 (Healer)
Healing **Healing spells are, oh shockers, healing spells. Eir focuses on the different ways to heal and restore hp (over time, rapidly and with long range). The two other spells in this category are used for removing averse effects, poison and death. *Moon **Moon skills are incredibly random and powerful. The vague blanket definition would be that they all stem from the moon.. *Sacred **These skills are a bit more commonly used than moon skills and are combo'd a lot easier. Many of these skills can be used to knock down the enemy. However, there's a random spell that takes away curses here o_O; *Bless **These are limited time increases to stats. *Passive **These skills work without you having the push buttons. They're usually stat ups and regeneration ups. Healing Skills Your spells include.. *Heal **Used for canceling. Great because of the really small mp usage. *Light of Healing **Strong healing in 3 waves. Canceled with dash *Bead of Healing **Shoot out a bead that stalks your allies and heals them upon contact. At level 1, 1 shot, at level 2+, 2 shot. *Antidote **Cures poison *Sunlight Healing **Long range healing in an AoE circle. *Prayer of Healing **Even longer range healing in an AoE circle with many waves over time. *Emergency Heal **Sacrifice your hp, to heal over an incredible AoE range *Resurrection **Required: Jewel of Life. Revives a dead party member Suggested Build says *1 or Max *Max *1 or Max *1 *1 or Max *0 or Max *1 *1 Moon Skills Here's where your fun skills begin, of which include.. *Moon Pieces **At level 1, 3 shot, at level 3+ 4 shot. Incredibly effective for random spamming if aimed properly. The hits will total about 8 and do not count as an air combo, allowing the damage to remain steady and painful. Cannot be canceled. *Full Moon Bullet **1 shot, 3 hits. Effective for chasing down 0 hp people who won't stay still, also can be combo'd. Sadly it cannot be canceled and takes a bit of time to cast. *Moon Fog **Part of the sleepbind combo. Does AoE damage over time. For 1 point, its very strong. Can be canceled with heal. *Moon Bind **Excellent spell that can be dash canceled at certain times. Shoots out 5 shots 2 times. Each shot has the ability to freeze the opponent, rendering them virtually useless. The time that they are frozen increases with each level. *Moon Barrier **Awesome spell for stopping spammers. It's not very high on the priority list, however can save you from lots of damage that you could've otherwise avoided. Casts a shield, smaller than ice wall, but sizable enough to block for you. Can be canceled with self heal. *Moonlight Chain **Shoots about 8? shots at the opponent. It's very easy to combo and can be a way to trick opponents into getting close to you. Due to its great induction (the range left and right that it can move) it can catch opponents off guard. It can be back-dashed to cancel. *Judgment of God. (JoG) The points should be put in the following way (this is a standard build) *11 *1 or Max (great crowd control) *1 *0 or Max *1-3 *0 *1 Sacred Skills Sacred skills are possibly Eirs best. *Price of Sacrifice **It heals your mp by partaking a bit of your hp. It's incredibly cheap to use in balance at higher levels because the hp you lose remains the same out of your thousands of hps, and your mp gain stays steady too. *Holy Shout **Pushes your opponents back while dealing crap damage. It's incredibly useful because of it's ability to hit magic guarded Siegs and the air combos it can achieve. Canceled with dash. *Light of Purification **Heals curses like slow and flames, but not poison. This spell is incredibly useful in my opinion due to how you can escape the slow-down effects of many of the Dainn/Sieg spells. *Tears of Goddess **Does 2 shots in a line in front of you, then 5 in a cross. The timing of the shots is really weird, because the first 2 always come first, then the 3 in the cross fall, followed by 1-2 more in the cross. Can be canceled with backdash. *Dodge **Best Eir spell ever. 1 shot of a bomb that you throw as you move away. As the level gets higher, the bomb becomes more explosive offering more damage as well as higher air time. It's the starter of many of Eir's higher level combos. *Holy Spirit **Also a great spell. Due to its low mp cost and great air time, it becomes one of the spells that you can also start with. Usually it is spammed randomly into spaces where your opponent is expected to be, catching them and starting a combo for you. It can be canceled with heal. *Sacred Wave **Huge range, 3-4 hits, dash cancelable after the 3rd hit. Awesome damage. The standard build is the following *Max or Almost Max *0 or 1 *0 or 1 *0 *0 *1 or Max *1 Passive Skills *Mana Regeneration **Regenerates mana faster. *Mana Increase **Max MP grows *Health Increase **Max HP grows *Concentration **Reduces MP usage by 50% by the motion percentage listed *Deadly Magic Blow **Critical hit when using magic Standard *8 or Max *0 or Max *0 or Max *0 or 1 *0